


Нам есть, кого защищать

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, First Season, Gen, Good Parent Joe West, Joe loves his children, Missing Scene, Parent Eobard Thawne, browbeat - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джо внимательно смотрит на расслабленного пленника. Как и все остальные, он пришёл сюда, к клетке, в которой сидит самый опасный хищник Централ-сити. Но пришёл он не только спрашивать. Детектив пришёл угрожать.





	Нам есть, кого защищать

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно удалённой сценой из 23 серии 1 сезона — той, где беседуют Джо и пленённый Эобард. Не знаю, о чём они говорили, да и не нужно — здесь просто авторский вымысел.

— О, детектив, тоже пожаловали! А я, как видите, ещё тут... сижу, — Эобард Тоун кривит губы в издевательской усмешке и стучит ладонями по мягким стенам.  
В голосе его однако усталость и нарастающее, но тщательно замаскированное недоумение. Тоун не понимает, чего выжидает Флэш — по его мнению, он дал парню шикарный подарок. Спасти мать — разве не об этом Барри мечтает всю свою недолгую жизнь?  
Джо внимательно смотрит на расслабленного пленника. Как и все остальные, он пришёл сюда, к клетке, в которой сидит самый опасный хищник Централ-сити. Но пришёл он не только спрашивать. Детектив пришёл угрожать.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться домой, — тихо произносит он, подойдя к самому стеклу.  
Тоун прекращает стучать, смотрит пристально и настороженно, как подобравшийся к прыжку зверь. И глаза у него совсем не человеческие, думает Джо. Злые и равнодушные.  
— Хочу, — продолжая гипнотизировать детектива взглядом, тянет Тоун. — А что, Барри сделал выбор?  
Джо не отвечает. Впрочем, ответ и не требуется — Эобард видит его на помрачневшем тёмном лице. Откидывается на стену с явным облегчением и, уже не скрывая ликования, едва ли не мурлычет:  
— Флэш выбрал Нору. Я так и ожидал.  
— Все мы выбираем семью, — произносит Джо. Замечает озадаченность в склонённой голове собеседника и добавляет: — Даже самые ужасные из нас нуждаются в любви.  
— Любовь!.. — Тоун переводит взгляд на потолок, в голосе его — сладчайшая патока. — Что есть любовь? Это слабость, Джозеф! Тесс так любила Гаррисона — и где она теперь? Её нет, нет уже много веков! А Нора? Помогла ей любовь? Спасла от смерти? Нет, Джозеф, любовь не может спасти. Она дарит приятные мгновения, но в следующее мгновение вырывает всё с корнем — там, внутри тебя, болезненно и мучительно... Любовь — это слабость, она делает тебя сентиментальным и мягким. Слабым.  
Джо почти не слушает этот монолог. Тоун говорит много, горячо и даже зло, но детектив смотрит на светлые глаза. Они подёрнуты пеленой тоски.   
Любовь — слабость. Но так говорят те, кто терял.  
— У тебя есть кто-то там, в твоём времени? — спрашивает Джо.  
Эобард резко замолкает, теряется. Он явно не понимает, куда перетекает разговор, и это его нервирует.  
— Я знаю, что значит терять, Тоун, — тихо продолжает детектив. Его низкий голос снижается до шёпота, гипнотически звучит в замкнутом пространстве. Эобард попадает в ловушку, смотрит, не мигая, в тёмное лицо, практически не дыша. — Я знаю, что тебя кто-то ждёт там, в будущем, — продолжает Джо. Он блефует — ничего не знает, но взгляд светлых глаз становится почти знакомым. Так смотрит сам Джо на своих подросших детей. — Сестра, жена, ребёнок...  
— Дочь, — очень тихо, едва шевеля губами, выдыхает Тоун. Он медленно, загипнотизированно, встаёт и подходит к стеклу, глядит в глаза детектива с непониманием и любопытством. — Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Я чувствую. Что сделал Флэш? Тот Флэш, из будущего?  
— Не важно, — резко отрезает Тоун. — Уже не важно. Того Флэша нет. Барри — другой.  
— И твоя дочь цела? — Эобард молчит, смешавшись. Джо понимает, что ручью пора сорваться в бурную реку. — Но так может быть не всегда.  
Тоун непонимающе хмурится, глядит на детектива уже знакомым маньячным взглядом.  
— Это угроза? — шелковисто тянет он.  
— Она самая, — Эобард усмехается.  
— Я — самый быстрый человек на Земле, — мягко произносит он. — Ты, Джозеф, — простой смертный. Я могу за мгновение свернуть тебе шею, ты — выстрелить. Даже Барри быстрее пули, а ему ещё далеко до моей скорости. Как ты думаешь, разумно ли это — угрожать?  
— Разумно или нет, но я угрожаю. Если ты действительно любишь свою дочь, то понимаешь, что иногда угроза слабейшего опасней взрыва реактора, — бархатно шелестит Джо. В глазах Тоуна зажигается понимание. — Ради своей семьи ты отправился в прошлое. Ты любишь свою дочь. А я люблю Барри и Айрис.  
— Я знаю, — мягко произносит Тоун. — Я вижу эту любовь в твоих глазах. Ты слабый.  
— Слабый или нет, но если с моими детьми что-то случится, если ты снова попытаешься навредить им — я найду способ добраться до тебя. Даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю. Я убью тебя, если ты даже на миг подумаешь вернуться. И поверь, меня ничто не остановит.  
Джо разворачивается, прерывая зрительный контакт, и грузно идёт к выходу. Сзади не слышится ни звука — Тоун раздумывает над его словами.  
— Я совершил много ошибок, — замечает он, когда рука Джо ложится на электронный замок. — И о многом пожалел. Но жалеть о том, что совершил, прыгнув сюда, не буду. Всё, что произошло — определённо к лучшему.


End file.
